Air conditioning units are typically drained via a flexible tube that drains directly from the condensate receiving pan to the outside air or through make-shift connections to wastewater disposal systems. Draining directly creates a nuisance and unsightliness of dripping from the condensate tube. Individually adapting the wastewater system to accept the condensate tube is inefficient and may lead to ineffective results.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a method and means for installing a condensate drain system for air conditioners and other condensate draining devices that will safely, efficiently, and effectively drain condensate into the wastewater disposal system.
This and other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A condensate drain system has a condensate tube into which flows the condensate from a condensing device such as an air conditioner unit. The condensate then flows through the condensate tube and is connected to a fitting within the wastewater system of the building which also performs a normal function of draining wastewater. Preferably, that fitting is associated with a bathtub overflow drain.